1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, more particularly to connectors with improved fastening structures for fastening two tongues thereof together.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes a first housing, a second housing, a first group of contacts retained on the first housing, a second group of contacts retained on the second housing and a metal shell covering the first and second housing. The metal shell defines a mating port for receiving a corresponding plug. The first housing has a first tongue extending into the mating port, and the second housing has a second tongue overlapped with each other along an up to down direction to form an integral tongue plate. The first tongue defines a plurality of first slots at an upper side thereof to receive the first group of contacts. The second tongue defines a plurality of second slots at a lower side thereof to receive the second group of contacts. The first housing has a receiving cavity below the first tongue and a pair of fastening slots at two outsides of the receiving cavity. The fastening slots extend along an up to down direction and communicate with the receiving cavity along a transverse direction. The second housing is assembled to the receiving cavity along the up to down direction. The second housing has a pair of blocks at two sides thereof to engage with the fastening slots. A front surface of the first tongue is coplanar with a front surface of the second tongue.
As described above, the second housing is fastened to the first housing via the fastening slot and the blocks for preventing the second housing from moving along a front to back direction. However, there are not any positioning structures to prevent the second housing from moving away from the first housing along the up to down direction. Therefore, the second housing easily disengages from the first housing along the up to down direction. Besides, the front surface of the first tongue is coplanar with that of the second housing, and the first and second tongues are only overlapped with each other, there are not any thing to joint them together. When the corresponding plug is inserted into the mating port to electrically connect with the first and second contacts on the first and second tongues, the plug would resist the front surfaces of all the first and second tongues at the same time, which easily make the first and second tongues be separated from each other, and can not connect with the plug stably.
Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above problems.